It's Been a Long Time
by simplegrl007
Summary: Robin's past comes back to haunt him in the form of a female superhero called Sparrow. -HIATUS until further notice. Not likely to be restarted unless Cupid trades his love arrows for inspiration arrows and randomly decides to shoot me.-
1. Chapter 1

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

I'm dedicating this chapter to Melanie, also known as iluvrobbie, because if it weren't for her I wouldn't have figured out how to post this or had the initiative to type and post this. So this one goes to you Mel!

------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Who was that?

------------------------------------

"Starfire!" shouted Robin, the concern for her in his voice evident as she fell to the ground. He tried to get there to catch her but couldn't, then tried to see if she was alright but the Hive Five were just too strong and right now they couldn't beat them. They had surprise attacked the Titans and weakened them considerably before they were able to start fighting back. They were losing the battle and there was no one to call for backup that would get there in time and obviously the Hive Five weren't about to let them escape.

Suddenly, a girl superhero (A/N: Of course she's a superhero! No normal girl would jump into the middle of a battle between the titans and someone while the titans were getting beat) comes from out of nowhere and threw several smoke bombs. During the confusion the Hive Five were experiencing between wondering who she was, where she came from, and how they were going to get through the smokescreen cover, the Titans were able to get away with the help of the mysterious girl.

Back at the tower they had a chance to meet the girl. She was wearing a black long-sleeved top with gloves, a short black skirt similar to Starfire's, and black, just below the knee, boots. Her black top had a yellow oval with a black sparrow form in it. (A/N: The oval thing looks a bit similar to the oval with the raven in it, in above the tunnel path thingy in Prophecy when the Titans were finding their way through that old library or whatever. You guys get the picture.) And her straight, jet-black hair was pulled into a high ponytail in back.

As she took off her mask, revealing deep dark blue eyes that looked, somehow, thoughtful, and pulled her hair down, showing that it went to her mid-back, when down, she said, "Hey. The name's Roxy, also known as Sparrow."

"Hello new friend!" squealed Starfire, giving one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. "I offer you much gratitude for helping us."

"Just helping out. That's what superheroes do," she said as she shrugged it off.

"Can I talk to you alone, uh, Roxy, was it?" Robin asked, not noticing the momentary look of jealousy on Starfire's face, which she hid immediately.

"Sure," Roxy said coolly, as they went into another room, leaving the other titans very curious, and one a tad bit jealous.

Robin asked Sparrow about her past, where she came from and her family. As she answered his questions, his suspicions were confirmed. He knew Roxy. Not as Sparrow, just Roxy. It was very long time ago but he was positive.

Meanwhile, the other titans were wondering why Robin wanted to talk to Sparrow alone. What was up with him? He hadn't been acting quite normal since she took her mask off. They shrugged it off as something they would be told about soon enough, just a new member interview or something like that. They were too exhausted and sore from the fight to think about it long before they went to bed.

Soon after the other titans had gone to bed Robin finished talking with Roxy and showed Roxy a room where she could stay and crash for the night, maybe longer if she joined the titans. Robin went to his room and started thinking. He didn't go to sleep until hours later when it was from pure exhaustion and he couldn't stay awake at all.

When Roxy went to bed she felt strangely at home. She immediately took a very quick shower, changed into some pjs that were in a bag she had brought with her and went to bed. She fell right asleep and slept soundly though the rest of the night, forgetting to write about the days events in her diary.

------------------------------------

Oooohhh! A cliffie! How does Robin know Roxy? Where does she come from? That's for me to know and you to find out when I write about it. Please be kind because this is my first fic. I know this chapter is short and all but I promise that I will work hard to make the next chapter longer. I just can't type much because I have a hurt wrist at the moment and I can only type so much at once because of school, homework and such. No flames please. And there will probably be a bit of Rob/Star, Rae/BB, Cy/Bee, but the main thing will be Rxy and another character I'm putting in that isn't quite original but his role and a lot about him is of my own creation. Well, you'll see what I mean eventually.

----Edited since first posted


	2. Chapter 2

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I claim to. If I did I wouldn't be on this fan fiction site (Hopefully this little part will show up fixed because it's starting to bug me. :stress mark: and glares at the computer)

I'm dedicating this chapter to KaipazuKebin, because they let me use their idea of having Red X coming back to steal the belt. If it weren't for them my story wouldn't be the same. This chapter is also dedicated for all my reviewers; I wouldn't have posted this without your input and comments. So thank you, _iluvrobbie_, _loaned_, _faery pink sparkle_, _Winkles_, and _Ravensavior_. Your reviews are tremendously appreciated.

In your reviews some of you expressed the concern that the titans wouldn't trust Roxy/Sparrow right away. The way I see it, Robin knew her, he was the one that let her have a room to crash for the night after the others had gone to bed. And even if the others were in on the decision to let her stay, they were tired, sore, and just all around beat up, and she had just saved their butts from the Hive Five, do you really think they _wouldn't_ let her crash for the night? And I never said they trusted her is the first place. And she had just trusted them with her secret identity, Robin could have looked her up if he needed to and, like I said, Robin knew her. I just thought I'd get that out of the way. I'm not upset, but completely happy to have reviews where people are actually paying attention to what I'm writing and showing it by making good comments.

Anyhoo, thank you all for your reviews and please review again or for the first time if you didn't review for the first chapter. All reviews except flames are welcome. And bring up other things if you have questions or comments, such as the trusting thing some had for the first chapter. I like to be able to clear any confusing or possibly out of character details I need to fix. I think I caught all the heart of the characters but I could have missed something. All criticism is all welcome within limits. If you hate the story altogether don't review, but positive input and criticism is welcomed, I want to make my story better in any way I can. Now, after that long intro, on with chapter 2.

------------------------------------

Chapter 2

------------------------------------

Robin awoke later than usual. He had spent most of the night up thinking about Roxy.

_Great! Just what I need! Another late night and a killer headache, _Robin thought as he sat up, the covers sliding forward to reveal him shirtless and showing off the painful bruises from the fight the day before on his chest. (A/N: That's for you and all the other Robin lovers out there, Mel! I knew you would love it.)

He pulled the covers off and swung his legs off the bed, showing his slightly baggy, medium blue and gray, plaid pajama bottoms. He slowly walked to the bathroom, clutching his aching head. He took a shower, letting the steaming hot water wash away as much of his drowsiness and soreness as it could. He grabbed a couple Tylenol after he got dressed and headed for the kitchen/recreation room to get something to eat and a drink so he could take his Tylenol and get rid of his headache.

His appetite was not affected by his headache or thoughtfulness he had been experiencing recently. If anything, his exhaustion helped his appetite grow.

He was just drinking his fourth cup of orange juice to wash down his two overfilled plates of eggs, bacon, sausage (much to Beast Boy's protest), hash browns, and toast, when the alarm went off.

He slammed his half full cup of juice on the table and said, "Trouble!" He jumped up and ran toward the screen and saw that someone had tripped the alarm in Titans Tower. "Hurry! They're near my room!"

The team, plus Sparrow, ran down the hallway and the team recognized the glimpse they saw of a familiar frayed end of a black cape. All Sparrow noticed was that he was within reach and kept running as hard as she could. They ran, and flew, as fast as they could, but they were still sore and injured from the battle with the Hive Five the day before so they were going slowly. It was Sparrow that caught up with him first.

"You're new, cutie," said Red X. "Did Robin get tired of the other two?"

The response he received was a kick to his face. Sparrow had caught him off-guard, it wasn't going to happen again.

"Ouch," he said calmly while rubbing his jaw after regaining his composure. "It was just a question babe. Look who just caught up," he said as the five titans came around the corner.

"Stop where you are X!" Robin demanded, pulling out his bo staff (A/N: I think that's what it's called but I'm not sure) to fight.

"You're still too serious," Red X replied. "But if you want to be that way, I'll just be going."

"Not until you are able to get past my friends and myself," Starfire stated, pointing a glowing hand at him.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered. I guess that means I'll have to grab a little insurance," Red X remarked, before he grabbed Sparrow and held the sharp end of one of his trademark red x's to her throat and wrapped his other arm other her slim waist and her arms and she was captured before she knew it. She struggled and tried to get away but her struggling was restricted with the sharp X against her neck and the arms that held her own to her sides. Plus, she was trying to regain her footing from being twirled around and pulled closer to him, which wasn't very easy in her heals (A/N: as in high healed shoes but her heals aren't that big, they're just still there enough for is to be difficult to get her footing).

"You wouldn't want your little friend to get hurt now, would you?" Red X said in a teasing voice.

"I'm not little, you jerk!" Sparrow yelled.

"You might want to be careful what you call the person that's in a position to slit your throat, 'cause next time, it might not be someone as nice as me," X said teasingly into her ear as he leaned his head forward to do it. His breath so close to her face drove her crazy, and he enjoyed feeling her squirm.

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He pulled in his bo staff back in. He couldn't stand anything happening to Sparrow if he could help it. The rest of the team followed his lead. They had thought they could take X but apparently Robin didn't want to risk it.

"That was easier than I thought. I guess you have a soft spot for this cutie," he said as a reply to Robin's actions. "I think I might take her with me. The moment I let her go I'd be in danger and I don't think I want to risk it. Plus, she's pretty cute." It was as if he said it just to see Robin's reaction.

Then after a pause to let what he had just said sink in with the titans he said, "Well, I'll be going now. See ya," and he used his newly stolen belt to get away. (A/N: In case I wasn't clear enough, Red X was in the tower to steal the belt back.)

"Nooooo!" Robin cried as X and Sparrow disappeared.

------------------------------------

Recreation Room...

------------------------------------

"I can't believe I let him get away with her that easily!" was the only audible thing in Robin's angry mumbling after they had gotten over the shock of Roxy being gone.

"Dude! We could have taken him! Why'd you just let him get away like that?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah man! We could have busted him!" Cyborg added.

"Yeah!" Robin said sarcastically. "And he would have used Sparrow as a shield. That really would have worked well."

"Why do you care about her so much?" Raven asked, her nearly emotionless voice hinting in curiosity.

"Look! What's done is done! Just drop it and leave me alone!" said Robin as he stormed off to his room, leaving the others staring at his back.

All this time Starfire had watched Robin getting angry and yell. She was almost in tears. _Robin likes Roxy? What of me? I had always thought we had a special relationship,_ Starfire thought as she slowly walked toward her room. On the way she stopped outside Robin's door. She wondered if she should knock or just let him be. She didn't want him yelling at her but if he needed someone to talk to or someone to comfort him, who else would there be?

She knocked on his door.

------------------------------------

Robin's door had just shut. The loudness of it closing mirrored the way he felt. He was obviously upset, but at what? Well, he was upset at the way he had just acted toward his friends, who were just trying to get a little clued in, upset that Red X had just gotten away with Sparrow, not even a fight, and even still upset at the way the Hive Five had beaten him yesterday. He wasn't mad, not at anyone but himself, but still not particularly mad.

His unhappiness suddenly began to overflow into tears down his cheeks. Roxy had brought back so many painful memories, memories that had been buried in his mind for a long, long time.

His tears stopped and he went over to his bedside stand. He took out a framed picture from his drawer. It was a picture of Roxy and a boy a few years older that looked almost exactly like her. It was a picture of them. He sank down until he was sitting on the floor, his back against the bed.

_Does Roxy remember? Does she have any idea I existed? Does she remem-_

Knock, knock, knock

He jumped, startled at the sound. He quickly wiped his remaining tears and shoved the picture back into the still-open drawer and shut it.

The voice came through the door, "Robin? Are you in the mood of badness?" It was Starfire.

_Of course,_ he thought as he got up. _She would be concerned enough to check on me._

"No Star. I'm just thinking," he replied as he opened the door.

"May I inquire about what you are thinking?"

"Everything," was the reply Starfire got as she followed him into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

"You are not behaving as the Robin I know (A/N: and love, Star! You know you love him! Sorry, R&S fan emerged for a moment there) You cannot hide it from me. What is it that troubles you so?" Starfire asked in her innocent yet inquisitive way.

"Memories… and Roxy," Robin replied hesitantly.

"What is it about your past and Roxy that troubles you so. Is she perhaps some girlfriend of past?" she said, with slight jealously at the word girlfriend, trying to piece everything together and not let her true feelings show with someone that she thought had near no interest in her.

"No, nothing like that," he replied hastily after he understood what she thought. He pulled out the picture of himself and Roxy from where he had put it in his drawer when she had knocked.

Starfire studied the picture closely. She immediately recognized Roxy as the young girl. It took her a minute to recognize the boy as Robin because of him always wearing a mask. As soon as she realized who he was she noticed his stunning, liquid blue eyes. She abruptly noticed how alike they looked, not only in the picture but even now. Robin looked about nine years old in the picture and Roxy about six. (A/N: I found out how old Robin was when his parents died and edited that in here.) Robin was smiling and looked so happy, like he never had a reason to be serious, sad or just plain unhappy. Roxy was the same, just as carefree and happy as can be. They loved each other and even now, after so many years, it was easy to see that Robin still loved Roxy.

Starfire finally spoke, breaking the silence, "You love her."

Robin nodded slightly.

"I will be sure not to interfere when she is returned," she said, a hint of jealousy in her voice as it began to break.

"Why? Wait, you think- no, it's nothing like that at all…" Robin started, pausing for a moment. "Roxy is my little sister."

------------------------------------

Oooh! What's happening with Red X and Sparrow? What will Starfire's reaction be? Anyhoo, like I said in my last chapter I have an injured wrist and it still isn't better yet. But I'm giving it time to heal and the brace I have to wear helps a lot. I will try to update as often as I can but it's rough because some of my grades are suffering from the transition into high school from jr. high. So I've been dealing with computer banishment because of that. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but I was banned from the internet a couple times, once until my homework was done and another time when my mom saw my grade. So if there is an particularly long time when I'm not updating, I either got banned from the computer, I'm working on an extra long chapter, or I'm just plain swamped with homework and such.

---Edited since first posted


	3. Chapter 3

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I claim to. If I did I wouldn't be writing _fan_fictions at this _fan_fiction website and Roxy would be a real Teen Titan character and I would get $50 every frame she was in on the cartoon. (And in case you didn't know, there's like 26 frames a second or something like that. Eyes turn into green cash signs :D)

I'm dedicating this chapter to my reviewers. Thank you for reviewing and continue to read and review please. And the Star Wars ending was a touch I loved adding and molding into the characters and story. I'm happy someone noticed it.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to put this up. I've had finals, my wrist injury, and so much other stuff going on and I haven't had that much time to type. And I'm not trying to make excuses or anything so please don't misinterpret that. I also injured my finger. It's true, I'm not just trying to make up excuses. It's black, blue, purple and swollen. Honest. I know, I'm a little injury prone. It's weird and I hate it. Plus my wrist is still not healed yet. So I'm really sorry and I'll work on posting it in less time but I was also having a little trouble with this chapter. I wasn't happy with it so I needed to rewrite and revise it. I'm actually happy with how it turned out.

------------------------------------

Chapter 3

------------------------------------

Roxy blinked her eyes as she slipped into consciousness. As she felt sharp hunger pains she wished she had eaten some breakfast that morning, but somewhere between Cyborg offering her meat juice, Beast Boy offering her blue-fuzzy covered tofu, and Starfire offering her green, Jello-like alien food, she had lost her appetite for breakfast. (A/N: Wouldn't you?) On top of that, she hadn't eaten anything for dinner the night before. Somewhere between meeting and actually rescuing the Teen Titans it had slipped her mind. As the haze began the clear from her eyes and they started to adjust to the dimness of the room, Sparrow tried to comprehend where she was. She remembered that creep that broke into the tower capturing her, but she had apparently blacked out after the adrenaline rush she got from the battle. She couldn't remember, or figure out, whether she had just collapsed from lack of nourishment and the excitement of the battle or if her captor had used some sort of drug on her.

Her eyes let her see around her. Her hands were tied behind her back, which was very painful because she was lying on her back, and her feet were tied too. It didn't matter much; she was so weak she could barely move. She tried to use her limited range of movement to support herself into a sitting position but instantly fell dizzy and fell back down. Whatever she was on was soft, probably a mattress or bed of some kind. She couldn't be sure, she could scarcely see, but there was some kind of dim light or something to her left. It was enough to let her see more shadows across the room and let her know she was conscious and not in some black dream.

_Where am I? My head hurts! I'm so hungry!_ she thought. She groggily wondered aloud, "How long was I out? What is this place?"

"Well, you're in my humble abode," said a voice from the shadows that shocked her. "And I'd say you were out about 8 and a half hours," he continued. "You know, I don't even know who you are. You probably don't know who I am either. I go by Red X," he said, coming out of the deepest shadows.

Roxy didn't answer. She wasn't about to give him the time of day.

"Okay then. I'll just have to call you Cutie. It describes you so well," he said, in an almost flirtatious way but totally disgusting, coming closer and touching her chin, as if to lift it. (A/N: you know how all the guys do when they kiss a girl in the cartoons. That's how he was doing it to her. I don't know how to describe it better.)

Sparrow twitched her head so he wasn't touching her anymore, and turned to face the wall to her right.

"A little touchy, I see. We'll see if that changes." Then he changed the subject, "I've been hearing your stomach growling. Hungry? I could get you something."

After waiting a while in silence, her scowl softened in the slightest and she replied. "Sure," she said, a strong coldness toward him still in her voice.

"Good, you're speaking. You know, that's the first word that you've said directly to me since you called me a jerk. Now that you've found your vocal chords, can I have a name?" he said, almost teasingly.

She wasn't happy, _How long does he think I'm going to be here? He is such a jerk! Babbling here while I'm practically starving and tied up like this!_ "Sparrow," was her simple reply, icicles in her voice.

"Sparrow," he repeated after thinking a moment. "It suits you." Then he bent over Sparrow and looked at her, as if he was studying her. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," he said, having the courage to put his gloved hand on her cheek, then forehead.

"Yes, it's nothing a little food wouldn't take care of anyways," she replied, icicle daggers stronger than ever in her voice, after jerking her head from his hand. She had been tempted to try to bite him but that wouldn't do anything other than make him think of her as feisty and she knew he would just say it. She hated being called feisty.

"If you say so," he said before he left the room.

After he left, Sparrow struggled to gather her strength and use her bound legs and arms to sit up again. This time she didn't fall back when she felt dizzy and continued to sit up. The bed she was on had no headboard and was up in a corner. After her head cleared from the momentary dizziness from sitting up she looked around the room. Though it was still dark in the room, Red X had left the door open a crack and the light out in the hall flooded through it. She looked around the room. There wasn't anything recognizable in the faint light. Just shapes and shadows Sparrow couldn't make out. Suddenly she saw it, a window on the far side of the room. It was boarded up and only slits of faint moonlight came through it. It was the source of the dim light she had noticed when she stirred from the dark unconsciousness she had been in.

_If I can gather my strength and get those boards off the window I might be able to get out of here. My mini-laser knife would make Swiss cheese out of those boards. Now, for these ropes_. With her limited range of movement she began to feel around her back for one of the pockets on her silver, over-sized gadget belt. (A/N: Why is it that most of the gadget belts are yellow? Robin's, Batman's, everybody's is yellow! That's why I decided for her utility belt to be different.) _What! Where's my gadget belt! Ugh! I bet he took it! It's no surprise though; my mini-laser knife would have made gummi worms out of these ropes. I might as well try to get into a better position._

Sparrow tried to get more contented with her position. She ended up facing the wall with the covered window. She saw a star through a hole in the wood. She guessed it was 8 o'clock or so. The star she saw made her think about all the wishes she had made she was little. She had wished for her parents to have lived and raised her and her elder brother, Richard (Dick) Grayson. But when her parents died, she and her brother were sent to separate orphanages. She was sent to an orphanage for girls and he one for boys. It was there that her wishes had begun to come more often. Her orphanage was dreadful. They treated her terribly and she was never happy with the foster homes she had been taken in by. Sparrow's eyes filled with tears at these painful memories. The only thing that comforted her during those years was her wishes and her love for gymnastics/acrobatics. It was in her blood. She had a natural love. It was the only constant thing. No matter where she went she always trained herself and once in a while she was able to convince her current, of the moment "parents" to enroll her in a real gymnastics place. The orphanage never did but she still was able to learn a lot during the times she was in a class. But the long years she spent in the orphanage gave her a bitterness toward anyone that got on her bad side. Her infinite days in the orphanage had ended three years earlier. She was adopted and raised by the millionaire Bruce Wayne, with help from his friend, Diana, who visited often. They were quite good friends. Diana had helped her overcome her bitterness and channel it into her skills. Just weeks after Roxy had been adopted by Bruce she underwent harsh training that her fitness from gymnastics helped her survive and became Sparrow, a nickname Dick had called her when they were children. Which he had caught from their mother, who did not want one child to seem more or less important than the other but quickly left the name for Dick to call her. It had been his special way of letting her know that he loved her. At the thoughts of Dick, tears began to roll down her face, dampening her pillow.

After mere moments of crying, Sparrow forced herself to shape up with the fear that Red X would see her crying and think her weak. Her tough upbringing quickly overcame her memories and tears and she wiped her face on her pillowcase that she had collasped onto when she was overcome with tears.

_My eyes are probably red now, but I'll be fine. It's not like I care what that creep thinks of my looks or anything. I don't need anyone's approval. I never had and I won't start with this creep now._

She waited, deciding not to make a wish. They never helped when she was little, and she could take care of herself now. At least a lot better than she could back then.

After several minutes of doing nothing, Roxy was about to fall back asleep and her weak state was about to let her slip from consciousness but she fought it, not knowing what to do. She won her battle when Red X entered the room and turned a small lamp hanging over the room on.

She blinked, shaking her head clear of the sudden spots and dizziness that plagued her.

"I hope you like salad. It's the only thing the close place around here makes that is decent," he said, fixing a TV tray up with one had while holding a bag from a fast-food place in the other hand. "Besides, it didn't seem that a greasy hamburger would be good for you with how you felt."

Sparrow sat up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy or feel faint again. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and was sitting on the edge of it.

"How am I supposed to eat like this?" she questioned, referring to her bonds.

"How do you think?" X replied, and she could just envision the smirk under his mask.

"I am not helpless, I know how to feed myself. Just because you captured me doesn't mean I'm helpless," she shot at him, glaring behind her mask.

"Okay," he said simply, surprising Sparrow by not putting up a fight. Then he got up and taking the red x knife on his wrist, he reached behind her back and cut the ropes on her wrists. Then he knelt down and cut the ropes at her ankles.

Soon she was sitting next to Red X on the bed picking at her food. She knew she should eat and get some nourishment but she wasn't feeling very well. She picked and ate a couple cherry tomatoes out of the salad. She also ate some croutons and a piece of lettuce or two. She soon began to feel woozy and ill. Her eyes blurred and the last thing she saw was the boarded window, with the few beams of moonlight coming through it. She collasped, leaning to the right where Red X was. She heard Red X.

She had no idea what he said. It was too dark and confusing. She assumed it was some villianous thing and he poisoned her with the salad and those were her last thoughts. Then Roxy's world went completely black, formless, and silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! I have finally finished. I will try to update sooner next time. I'm really sorry it took me so long. I've just had finals, all my injuries, and been sooooooooooo busy. And I don't think the next chapter will give me as much trouble so it should be up sooner.

---Edited since first posted


	4. Chapter 4

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

This chapter has a lot of Robin/Starfire and some Raven/Beast Boy fluff in it. Just thought I'd give you the heads up. Also, because of the lack of reviews I got for my last chapter I am thinking of not posting it here anymore. I like posting it because most of my best revising happens on the computer but I have no reason to type it if no one reads it and I don't know if people read it when they don't review. I was very sad when I discovered that only two people reviewed it. (BTW, thanks for reviewing Mel and Jen!) Please review so I don't have to discontinue my story. I'm begging you here! If it's about my lack of posting, I was at a hectic time in my life with my stalker and so many other things going on and the chapters should never take that long to get up again. (I hope.) But I really like getting your reviews and input on my stories.

------------------------------------

Chapter 4

------------------------------------

Starfire was shocked and suddenly brightened at the word. (A/N: Thanks to Melanie for helping with the word choice for this part.) "Sister?" she repeated in a daze.

"Yes, my little sister," Robin confirmed. He was quiet. He couldn't tell what Starfire was thinking, how she was reacting.

Starfire broke the awkward silence between them. "Why did you not tell me before? Do the others know of this information? Does she know?" suddenly hitting him with a storm of questions, though the presentation of them was in her gentle way.

"I didn't know how to say it. And there was never time before-" his voice became mute.

Starfire said quietly, "I am positive she is well. We shall find her." She continued to reassure him and even dared to massage his back for a moment before she lost her courage.

As the silence became too much for Starfire she began to sing a sweet and relaxing Tameranean lullaby. (A/N: Don't worry; it's nothing like the ear-shattering opera stuff she has tried to sing before. :D) Robin's exhaustion overcame him at the sound of the quieting singing. He soon drifted off into a deep sleep, too tired to take joy in that he was leaning on Starfire with her arms holding him. (A/N: Awww! Isn't that image so adorable?)

Starfire continued to sing then quieted into a hum. She stared at Robin's face. It was calm and peaceful. It was almost never like this when he was awake. One of the few times she remembered him being not-so-stressed-out was when she had been looking into his eyes as they were on the Ferris wheel at the carnival. Her voice slowly became still.

She drew herself out of her daze and began to move from her position behind him, moving gracefully until she held him in her arms. She laid him on the bed gently and pulled the covers out from under him and covered him to his chin, beginning to hum again as his sleep was disturbed. Instantaneously (A/N: Oooohh! Big word. Sorry, I'm in a weird mood) his breathing became steady and relaxed. Shocked, she noticed this.

Her eyes wondered around the room and they fell on the digital clock on his bedside stand. It was 12:38; just one hour ago they had been watching Roxy disappear as Red X taken her as his prisoner.

Starfire was tired. Her jealousy the night before had made her sleep restless with worry. (A/N: Well, I thought I should explain stuff here. When I say Starfire is jealous it doesn't show on the outside, it's just her dealing with her inner feelings. So you don't think she's out of character or anything.) She couldn't leave Robin because of how her lullaby comforted him so much and she could see how much he needed a good night's (or day's since it's just after noon) sleep. She gently lay down on the opposite side of the bed from the side Robin was on, comforted by his steady heartbeat and breathing in the silence of the room. She drifted into a serene sleep.

------------------------------------

Recreation Room…

------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going?" Cyborg said as Beast Boy started toward the door.

"To see what Starfire and Robin are doing," he replied simply.

"Starfire went to her room and Robin went to his," Raven said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"How do you know?"

Raven closed her book, knowing she wouldn't get much more reading done now, "One: Robin just had an angry outburst about something that had to do with Red X. He always goes to his room when he has thinking to do. Espacially when it's about villians.Two: Starfire looked sad, she went to her room to see Silky and have it cheer her up."

"Yeah, but that's just speculation," Beast Boy shot back.

"Okay, you want proof, here it is: I read their minds before each of them left the room. There! Now be quiet," she said, getting irritated at his annoying persistence. She knew she shouldn't lie to him but she had to if Robin and Starfire were going to get any quiet time, even if it meant she had to deal with Beast Boy.

As Raven picked up her book again an all too familiar voice said, "I don't think you're telling the truth. You can only read Robin's mind because of the connection you made with him when he was going crazy with that powder Slade triggered."

"Beast Boy just drop it and I'll go easy on you with video games," Cyborg said, also beginning to get annoyed at Beast Boy persistent nosiness.

"As if you'd ever need to go easy on me. I can whoop you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Then prove it," Cyborg responded coolly, knowing he could still beat him.

"Fine then," Beast Boy said as he turned into an octopus and moved one tentacle behind his back.

"Uh, dude? You said hand, not tentacle, you gotta be human for that," smiling in an annoying way that was saying he had, in a way, defeated Beast Boy.

Beast Boy frowned, as he turned back into his human form. "Well, if you're going to be that way, I'll go see if Robin or Star want to play," he said with devilish intentions.

Raven put down her book again, "No. Remember what happened last time you were too curious after someone had an angry outburst?" she said referring to the time he and Cyborg had gotten stuck inside her mind.

"Yeah, bu-"

"No buts, I am not going to let you go and do something stupid."

"But Robin doesn't have a mirror that leads into his mind, and neither does Starfire!"

"But Robin and Starfire can both kick your butt if they're angry or you bother them."

"Nuh-uh!"

"She's right Beast Boy. They can so kick your butt."

"Cyborg! I can kick your butt right here if you'd rather. I can kick your butt here while kicking your virtual butt at the same time."

"Do I smell a challenge?"

"No one can smell anything other your tofu breath," Raven stated, looking up momentarily.

"Hey! I don't have tofu breath! It's minty-fresh!"

"Like I really wanted to hear that," Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually he's right Rae. It's his clothes that stink," Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah- Wait. Hey! My clothes don't stink! … Do they?"

Both looked at each other, turned back to Beast Boy and nodded.

"I guess I'll have to go take a shower, which, is right past Robin's room, and if the door is open…" he said sinisterly.

Beast Boy started walking up toward the sliding doors threateningly, but before he finished going up the steps leading to it, Beast Boy found that he couldn't move. When he looked down he saw that he was covered in a black aura.

He morphed into a mouse, hoping to slip Raven's grasp but found that whatever shape he transformed into, she was one step ahead.

She moved swiftly, Beast Boy not taking notice of the collar covered in black coming towards him from the other direction. It was the collar Soto had used on Beast Boy, and Raven had spent time modifying it so that if Beast Boy ever got on her nerves and she wanted to be left alone she could teach him a lesson with it. She modified it in that if anything but her mind powers tried to open it, they would get a shock. She had picked up a few things from being inside Robin's head.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, didn't know this. He learned the hard way, after the lesson had been taught more than once.

Raven had gone back to reading her book as Cyborg explored the "adjustments" that had been made on the collar. He touched it once and if he hadn't been quick his systems would have overloaded. The end of the red technology (A/N: I don't know what to call it. I don't think it's rope or anything like that so that's the best word I could come up with) that connected the collar to something around was attached to the island cupboard in the kitchen, but was long enough for Beast Boy to sit on the couch and play his video games.

And that was the scene as the time passed, Raven read her book and the two boys played video game after video game.

------------------------------------

So that's where this chapter ends. I would have updated sooner but I don't like typing until I get some reviews so I know what needs to be fixed for the next chapter. And I was waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting, but I never got reviews other than from my two best friends, which I appreciate, but bf's aren't as cruel and questioning as unknown reviewers. They are there to give support where others doubt. Anyhoo, please review; I might even start threatening not to update until I get a certain amount of reviews. Please don't make me start having to do that. I trust this lack of reviews was a one-time occurrence.


	5. Chapter 5

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

Yay! I updated in less than two weeks! I'm happy and hyper! I've decided not to discontinue my story. I just got really down about my lack of reviews last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 5 

Starfire awoke from her deep sleep at 3:29. It felt glorious to awake and be so refreshed. She was about to fly out of bed when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist preventing her from moving. She froze. She became aware of the warm steady breathing on the back of her neck. She cautiously turned her head and nearly jumped when she saw Robin asleep next to her. (A/N: Robin has no idea his arms are around her. Just to let you know because when I reread that it confused me.)

Starfire carefully pried the arms around her open, freeing herself and she started to fly above the bed. She did not notice that while both she and Robin had been sleeping she had gotten twisted with Robin's cape. She felt the pull of the cape and immediately tried to get untangled without waking Robin up.

She was unsuccessful. The reason being that when she first flew up the cape had been turned in such a way that it made Robin do a flip onto his stomach when she flew up. He stirred and woke up with Starfire hovering over him trying to get straightened out. He was confused at first, with Starfire being in his room, but then remembered recent events. As he realized that Starfire was trying to get untangled from his cape he removed his shirt and cape to helped her. (A/N: Yayness! Another shirtless scene! -weird dance-)

When Starfire was finally untangled both realized that Robin wasn't wearing his shirt and that they were standing really close. Starfire awkwardly flew out of the room, inwardly scolding herself for taking so much pleasure in seeing Robin without a shirt on. When she left Robin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and went into his bathroom.

When Robin came out he was fully dressed and his hair was in place after being ruffled from his sleep. Basically he no longer looked like he just woke up. He went directly to the library, determined to discover anything he could about Red X and where he might be with Roxy.

After an hour of replaying recordings of their fights and searching every source he knew Robin was frustrated. He went into the main room and found Raven and Starfire chanting in perfect sync as the meditated, Beast Boy with a collar and leash around his neck (Robin looked questioningly at Cyborg about it and he simply whispered "Raven" and gave him a look that said don't ask) fighting with Cyborg about what to have for a snack.

"Finally! You've been in your room for, like, ever!" Beast Boy cried, obviously wanting Robin to have them get out so he would have to wear the collar anymore.

"Raven, untie him so we can get out there instead of wasting time" Robin said bluntly, giving Cyborg the idea to whisper,

"Yeah, you're supposed to wait until after you say 'I do' to put him in chains. You guys haven't even been on a first date… yet."

Raven and Beast Boy both glared at him before he said "yet," resulting in that being said even more softly than his whisper, but not quietly enough, as Raven and Beast Boy's tempers rose slightly.

"Cyborg, call Bumblebee to watch over crime while we're out. We need everyone out looking for Sparrow," Robin ordered.

"Sure thing."

"Yeah, Cyborg would do anything to call his girlfriend, or should I say 'Sparky?'" Beast Boy cooed.

Cyborg ignored him and called Bumblebee.

"Hey Sparky. What's up?"

"Long story. Think you can come watch the tower and communications here while we're out?" Then he added more quietly, "Robin's going into his obsessive mood."

Bumblebee understood what that meant. She knew the team somewhat well and definitely knew about Robin's obsessive moods.

"Okay, I'll be there ASAP. Bee out."

… Later…

It was after five before they got out to patrol. It felt like a day with the impatient mood Robin was in. (A/N: 3:30 + 0:10 + 1:00 4:40 means Robin was waiting over 20 minutes, which seemed like a long time. Just thought I'd tell you my method of timing in this story so you aren't confused.)

"Split up and search the city for any sign of X and Sparrow," Robin ordered harshly.

Robin searched with a determination unmatched by anything his teammates had seen before, even when he obsessed with Slade. Each hour the Titans reported in, always saying they had found nothing. But one hour, about 9 o'clock, Starfire didn't check in.

Robin called her and her communicator was answered by a familiar mask.

"Red X," Robin growled. "What did you do to Starfire?" he demanded.

"Your little friend? Oh she'll wake up, eventually," Red X said sinisterly. He turned the communicator until it showed Starfire unconscious with one of the enlarged red X's binding her from the battle the two had obviously had. The thing that worried, scared and angered Robin, all at the same time, was Sparrow lying near her, except she had no bonds.

The possibilities flashed through his head, but the worst always came back menacingly: Sparrow would never wake up.

Okay, I know it's a cliffhanger, but I love leaving chapters hanging. And I thought this would be the best ending for this chapter. I'll be working on my next chapter. I'll post as soon as I can. Bye-bye peoples! Don't forget to review! I depend on those to know what I need to revise. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

Sorry it took so long. And just to let you know I plan on shortening the story (unless I get enough protest to it) because I realize that a lot of the end will have more stuff to do with Roxy rather than any of the Titans. I will post various epilogues about her here if I have time but I make no promises as to when I will post them. And without further hindrances here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6 

Red X shut off the communicator but set it by Starfire's unmoving hand. He easily escaped on his motorcycle (A/N: For motorcycle specifics see new episode, "Revved Up") before Robin got there by following the communicator's signal.

Robin instantaneously called the others and gave them the coordinates of Starfire's communicator.

He was the first one to get there. Starfire was rousing as he got there and seemed fine so he went straight to where Sparrow lay, hoping he wasn't too late.

Raven got there next; just a few moments after Robin had gotten there. He was bent over Sparrow, holding her wrist to check her pulse. She was feverish, weak and sick. He knew he had to get her to the tower… and soon.

Raven went over to Starfire and helped her break loose of her bonds. She didn't seem to be hurt other than some insignificant bruises from the skirmish she had with X before she was knocked out cold.

Robin carried Sparrow to the R-Cycle and put her in the sidecar (A/N: I'm not sure what the name of the thing that attaches to motorcycles is called…) As soon as she was safely in the side-seat he raced off, not even bothering to tell Raven and Starfire to follow, though they took it as a given and called the other two boys to meet them at the tower. Raven simply told them to go straight to the tower and didn't give them any details.

…At the tower…

Robin was at Roxy's bedside in the infirmary at all times. He had her hand in his, never letting go, always praying, yes, praying, that she would be alright, and hating himself for letting this happen and not stopping Red X when he had the chance.

Raven made a pot of herbal tea that had some miniscule healing effects. It didn't do much but its aroma helped soothe Roxy's body, as it lay unconscious, trying to gather strength and heal itself. The tea also had relaxing effects on Robin after both Starfire and Raven insisted he drink a cup as he sat there, waiting for a sign that she would get better.

Cyborg ran his tests on Roxy and the only thing he could find wrong with her was dehydration and lack of food. The only other abnormal things were slight rope burns on her wrists. Otherwise she seemed perfectly fine.

When Cyborg told him this Robin responded, "Then why isn't she awake? If she's fine she wouldn't be unconscious!"

Cyborg didn't understand why Robin was on such a short fuse but he tried to be patient with Robin. He had learned his lesson about unnecessary fighting. (A/N: From episode "Divide and Conquer.") "Look man, X could have used some drug on her, she could have fainted from hunger, or even had an allergic reaction to something where that creep was keeping her. Anything can happen in intense situations. Just cool off, we're doing everything we can."

"Fine," Robin growled between gritted teeth.

Outside the door to the infirmary Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were very curious about what's been up with Robin. Starfire was in the kitchen and Bumblebee was out stopping an idiot who tried to hold a bank heist.

"We need to know what's going on with Robin. He's keeping a secret about something. A good team has no secrets, especially ones that are affecting the team like this one is. When one member of a team is affected, it's tough on the rest of the team," Cyborg said with determination in his voice.

"I think the secret's has something to do with Roxy," Beast Boy deduced.

"Brilliant, Sherlock," Cyborg shot at Beast Boy.

Before he could say anything back Raven broke in and said, "As much as I hate to say this, Cyborg's right. This secret is one we need to know. It's driving Robin into a state of deep stress and I can feel the tension in the air around him."

"Who said that and what have you done to Raven. You're, like, the _queen _of secrets," Beast Boy said in a mock accusing tone.

Raven gave him a death glare as he got a spare cloak and mimicked her essence of mystery and shadiness. That went on for a few minutes or until Starfire came up behind them with another cup of Raven's herbal tea she would convince Robin to drink.

Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped into Raven's arms at the sound of Starfire's voice as she said, "Hello, friends!"

Raven dropped both boys and removed Beast Boy's arms from around her neck and he fell to the floor.

"Oh, uh, hey Star," Cyborg said awkwardly as he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck/head.

The other two acknowledged her in a similar way as she made her way through them and to the infirmary door.

After the door whooshed shut Beast Boy commented, "Is it just me or does Starfire seem to be taking this too calmly?"

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, "usually she's totally stressed out and worried when Robin's like this."

"For once it's not just you. Something's up." Raven stated the obvious.

Beast Boy ignored the comment and added, "But why would Robin tell her and not us?"

"Because she was there when he needed someone," Raven replied.

"Yeah, there's something about her that's easy to talk to," Cyborg stated, remembering the time she talked to him in the end of "Deception".

After moments of silence, the door whooshed open again and Robin came out. Starfire had insisted that he not stay there the entire time and assured him that if anything changed he would be the first to know.

Soon angry grunts were heard from the gym as he vented his anger and worry on a punch bag, or what would be left of one.

The "Council" of the three Titans broke up, and they were ready to go to bed.

But before Cyborg was able to hook up with his recharger, Bumblebee called from down the hallway.

"Yo, Sparky!"

"Yeah?" Cyborg answered drowsily as he yawned.

"Need you to do something for me," she stated plainly.

Sorry it took so long to update. The holidays got me out of it and it took me a while to get back into typing. So until next time. Adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

Sorry it took so long. The main reason I had for shortening my story was that all my future ideas for Roxy had near nothing to do with the Titans but then I got an idea that would keep the Titans in the story but still be able to put my other Roxy ideas in it….. I will not be shortening it too much…

Also, to clear something up, no one at all has fallen for Roxy. Robin was just in shock when his baby sister that he had not seen since he was nine showed up.

♥ Chapter 7♥ 

"Can you turn the alarms in the tower off?" Bumblebee continued.

"What?" Cyborg yelled, shocked. "Then we will be totally cut off from the city! What happens when there's a robbery or one of the bad guys tries to blow up the city!"

"You didn't let me finish. After you turn the tower alarms, you MacGyver it so that my communicator is the only one that activates when the alarms go off." (AN: For those of you that don't know, to MacGyver something is to rig it to do something. It's a reference from an old tv show with Richard Dean Anderson.)

"No way, not going to happen. You can't protect the city alone!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

Cyborg groaned at the mess he had gotten himself into and replied, "You know why we have a team? Because one superhero can't protect a city this big and full of crime."

Bumble sighed, "I know, but for one night I can try. And if I do need help, which I won't, I'll call you. Don't you trust me?"

"Fine," Cyborg grumbled as he walked to the main room and messed with the main computer console. "Let me see your communicator," he growled, as he held his hand out for it and Bumblebee handed it to him with a triumphant smile.

♥ …Infirmary… ♥

Robin awoke from his light sleep. When he had been in the workout room the night before he had exhausted himself. He must have drifted off to sleep as he watched over his sister.

He looked over at his little sister. He was surprised to see her midnight blue eyes open and looking at him.

"'Morning," she said, a tiredness showing in her voice.

"How long have you been awake?" Robin asked.

"Not long," she replied, as a digital clock by her bed read 7:37.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said, then continued, "What happened?"

"He left you unconscious in the street," Robin said, fists gripped tightly.

"Oh," Roxy murmured.

"What do you remember?" Robin ventured to ask cautiously.

"Not much," Roxy said regrettably. "I was gassed until I woke up hours later in a dark room. I thought it was a warehouse at first because there were boxes everywhere, but it seemed too small. He brought me something to eat, but I passed out."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No, nothing."

An awkward silence set in, until it was interrupted by the doors opening.

"So how's our patient?" Cyborg asked as he entered the room.

"Awake and well," Roxy said, "or at least well enough to get out of bed."

"Whoa, there. Let me be the judge of that," Cyborg said as she paused before getting out of bed.

Cyborg quickly checked Roxy's pulse and the machines next to her before he gave her the okay to let her out of bed.

"But take it easy for the next couple of days," Cyborg cautioned.

"Yes, _Mom_," Roxy joked as she left the room.

Cyborg commented to Robin, "She reminds me a little of you."

"I know," Robin said quietly.

♥ …A week later… ♥

Robin looked through the kitchen/recreation room and found it empty.

The door to Roxy's room whooshed as it opened, it, too, was empty.

He walked down the quiet halls while most still slept soundly. The entire tower seemed silent That is, until he reached the workout room.

He walked into the room and saw Roxy hitting and kicking the punching bag with a fierce determination.

When she saw that he had entered she paused from her workout.

"Can we talk?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Roxy said as she grabbed a towel.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I don't have a brother," Roxy said bitterly. "He died with my parents, or he would have found me sooner."

"Roxy," Robin began, "I-"

"Don't start!" Roxy interrupted loudly. "My brother had nine years to try to find me. But he never did! To me, he died with my parents. Don't open a healed wound," she ended sadly.

Her harsh words stung Robin. Was he a bad person? A bad brother before he even had the chance to be one?

"I tried!" Robin pleaded with her. "When I found a trace of you, you were gone and they never told me where you went. They wouldn't tell me who adopted you," Robin's explanation fell on deaf ears and a wounded heart.

"Apparently you didn't look hard enough. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, you may recall him as the one of the most popular billionaire bachelorsin Gotham," Roxy shot at him before she left the room quickly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once in the hallway Roxy began to run to her room. She raced past the closed doors until she came to her own room and flung herself on the bed, now openly weeping.

She spent the day in her room, pretending to be ill in the hopes that the other Titans would leave her alone, with no such luck.

♥ ...Later...♥

Knock, knock

"Go away," Roxy yelled at the door.

"But Friend, I would like you to join myself and Raven as we leave for the mall of shopping," Starfire's innocent voice penetrated the door.

"No thanks, Star. I don't think I feel good today," Roxy said in a kinder tone.

"Would you like for me to make you the Tameranean Pudding of Wellness?" Starfire asked with enthusiasm.

"No thank you, Starfire. I just need to be alone for a while," Roxy replied blandly.

♥ ...Later...♥

Whoosh

Roxy was silent, hidden under her covers, as someone intruded in her room.

"Starfire's really worried about you," Cyborg said. "She says you aren't feeling well. What's up?"

"Nothing you can help with," Roxy responded softly.

"Was it something someone did?" Cyborg pried.

"Maybe, maybe not," Roxy replied stubbornly.

"It isn't going to get better if you don't tell anyone," Cyborg predicted.

Roxy stubbornly didn't respond.

"Robin wanted me to give you this," Cyborg said as he set an envelope on Roxy's desk. "Whatever he did, give him another chance. Robin isn't the type to hurt someone on purpose," Cyborg said as he left the room.

"Tell that to his six-year-old he sister forgot about for nine years," she said quietly to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry it took so long to get up. I had some major writer's block with this chapter and my life has been so busy. Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

-------------------------------------------------

After this I'm going to have a few epilogue chapters, the Titans won't be in it as much at first but the Titans will have something to do with it, trust me.

Chapter 8 

-------------------------------------------------

"Master Dick, may I help you?" Alfred said, answering the view screen in the Batcave.

"I need to talk to Bruce, _now!_" Robin said forcefully.

"I'm sorry, but Master Bruce is out, running _errands_," Alfred replied.

"Alfred, who is that?" a young redhead in the background asked.

"It is Master Dick, Miss Barbara," Alfred answered.

"Hey, Dick. How's it going?" she asked perkily.

"How's it going? How do you think it's going when I find out that the very man who adopted me, also adopted my baby sister, but didn't feel the need to tell me!" Robin exploded.

"So Roxy's there? How is she?" Barbara inquired, practically ignoring his outburst.

Robin ignored her inquiry and glared at her silently.

"Fine, don't talk to me then, but Bruce isn't around for you to yell at. He's been spending an awful lot of time at some new League or something he's a part of. I ne-"

"Just have him call me when he gets back," Robin interrupted rudely then cut off their connection.

...Teen Titans Teen Titans Teen Titans…

Roxy's bag was packed. She slung her brown backpack over her shoulder and looked around the room one more time. She paused when she saw an envelope on the desk. She dropped her bag and went over to pick it up. She paused before opening it to read the letter inside.

_Dear Roxy:_

_Please finish reading this letter. I'm sorry. When I began to live with Bruce, all I could think about was justice, but I am ashamed to say that it was really revenge. If you want to leave, I don't blame you, but please read the rest of this letter first._

_I love you. I always have. I promised I would find you nine years ago, and I didn't, no excuses. I tried and it wasn't enough. And to find you under the care of the very person as I was proves it. He found you when he wasn't even looking, and when I should have been searching. I just want you to know, I am truly sorry. And I will always be_

_Your loving brother,_

_Richard Grayson_

Teardrops stained the letter and Roxy quickly wiped her eyes. She folded the letter back up and returned it to its envelope.

...Teen Titans Teen Titans Teen Titans…

Roxy knocked on the door. When Robin opened it she flung her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Roxy cut off the embrace, "No, I'm sorry. When you did find me I rejected you. I forgot the promise I made nine years ago."

Robin gave her a questioning look, obviously not remembering the promise she made.

"The promise to always wait for you," Roxy finished.

...Teen Titans Teen Titans Teen Titans…

It's been a long time  
Since you've held me close.  
It's the thing that matter most  
The time I spend with you

It's been a long time  
Since I've held your hand  
But I don't understand  
Why I'd walk away from you

All I have to do, is call  
You come running to, my side  
Then I look at you, and you say  
"It's gonna be alright."

It's been a long time  
Since we've talk awhile  
Since I've cracked a smile  
Since I've heard your voice

It's been a long time  
Since I've seen the sun  
I've been on the run  
But now I have no choice

_All I have to do, is call_  
You come running to, my side  
Then I look at you, and you say  
"It's gonna be alright."

But it's been a long time

It's been a long time

I've been running  
I've been hiding from you  
Now I know there's only one thing I can do  
So I, throw my hands up in the air and I will pray "Won't you carry me away?"

All I have to do, is call  
You come running to, my side  
Then I look at you, and you say  
"It's gonna be alright."

All I have to do, is call  
You come running to, my side  
Then I look at you, and you say  
"It's gonna be alright."

It's been a long time

Oh yeah, it's been a long time

...Teen Titans Teen Titans Teen Titans…

A week and a half later, it was Christmas morning. The only decoration was a large tree with piles of presents under it. Many were from fans, but there were also a few from each team member.

After most of the present giving was over, Robin pulled Roxy aside to give her a long flat box. She tore off the wrapping and pulled out a navy sweater vest, a white button-up blouse, and a red plaid skirt.

"Um..." she stuttered. "Thanks for the gift and all, Dick, but I really don't think this is my style."

"It's a uniform for a college preparatory school in town that you've been enrolled in. Bruce pulled a few strings and you start in two weeks."

"You mean, Bruce doesn't mind me staying here and all?" Roxy asked, unsure of it all.

"He's paying for everything as long as you keep your grades up. If you don't, he's moving you back to Gotham."

"So... How many of these uniforms am I going to need?" Roxy asked, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Because I couldn't fit it in there, when Bruce called Robin back it was after Roxy had read the letter and wasn't mad at Robin anymore. That's when Dick and Bruce set up the whole school thing.

You see that little purple button, it says "Go", he likes to be tickled and all you have to do in press him and he and I will be very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

♥ It's been a long, long time. ♥

------------------------------------------------

The song in the last chapter was not written by me or anything. I hadn't even found it when I started this fic. It's called It's Been a Long Time by the band FFH. Sorry I forgot to post that in the last chapter. I'll edit it when I get the chance.

Chapter 9 

------------------------------------------------

Roxy pulled her black, knee-length, wool coat tighter as she shivered in the cold January evening. She walked more quickly as she looked for somewhere to eat. She soon found a small diner and ate there, taking with her a to-go hot drink when she left.

Roxy shivered again and sipped from her steaming cup. It had gotten considerably colder and darker and the evening fog was beginning to roll in.

The streets were mostly empty, or at least not crowded. Before long Roxy noticed that there were steady footsteps behind her. Turning where she turned, waiting a little back while she waited for the walk signal to turn green, and keeping pace with her every move.

Through her discreet glances back, she could tell were only two of them. Though she couldn't see their faces, their figures made her guess that they were in their mid twenties.

Then they apparently decided it was time to move in and they quickened their pace. Roxy started to run, only to bump into a guy walking in the other direction.

"Hey, Honey," he said in a rough voice, grabbing her wrists. He then called to the guys behind her, "Look what I cau- OW!" he yelped, a little of Roxy's coffee had spilled on him. "Why you little-!" then cried out in pain as the rest of Roxy's steaming coffee hit his face.

She ran away from him, only to be facing the two thugs that had been following her all this time. She looked for a defensible position and ducked into a dead-end. The realization hit her; they had been herding her all this time.

Roxy was ready for them when they turned the corner into the alley, but immediately noticed that they had been joined by a fourth, and each of them had a disturbing look on his face.

"This shouldn't be hard," she murmured quietly to herself as she got ready for the fight she knew was coming.

But she didn't know how wrong she was.

It was easy enough to begin with. She knocked down the first two to charge her without difficulty. The third pulled a knife. It was simple to knock the knife out of his hand but the fourth, and undoubtedly the smartest one, used the momentary distraction to sock Roxy. Hard. Her vision blurred and she staggered against the wall, not even noticing how the fog had become a slight drizzle, despite her soggy hair hanging in her face.

The three remaining thugs attacked her in her weakened state. One on either side and the one in the middle held her against the wall.

The middle one had murmured something like, "Where's your purse, Princess?"

In retaliation, she easily kneed the middle one where it would have the most damage and he collapsed in pain. She then kicked the knife out of the hand of the one on her left. He ran at her and she blocked and pushed him away. He grabbed and pulled her down with him but she rolled out of his grasp. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of someone blond fighting the third guy, but she had no time to look. The thug that had pulled her down had scrambled for his knife on the ground and was now getting up to attack her. But the blond was quicker and twisted the thug's arm behind his back until the knife fell from his hand and he cried out in pain.

"If I _ever_ catch you trying to hurt _anyone_ again, I'll make you wish you were dead," the blond said, twisting the now whimpering guy's arm harder to make his point.

He was then released and scampered off like a wounded and scared bunny rabbit.

The blond offered his hand to Roxy where she had been sitting against the wall. She ignored it stubbornly.

"I could have taken care of myself, you know."

"I know."

"Then why'd you have to play hero on me?"

"Because they didn't know. Seen these types before. Think assaulting girls will be easier than guys."

"Sexist creeps."

"They were wrong… this time."

Roxy bit back her tongue. She could have yelled at this guy for seeming to imply that girls are generally weaker than guys but decided against it. She didn't want to get into another fight.

"You know you shouldn't go out alone, especially after dusk now?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Why?" Roxy asked, tenderly touching her cheek, which was already swelling.

"Revenge. The one who got away."

"So?"

"They'll be after you again, bigger and stronger numbers than tonight."

"They should learn to deal with disappointment."

Roxy glanced at him. They had been walking in the direction she was headed before, pretty much aimlessly, or so it seemed. His yellow-blond hair hung over his ocean blue eyes. Not icy like her brother's, nor dark like her own. They were almost aquamarine, but bluer. He was tall too. She figured about six-two. Nearly ten inches taller than her height of five-four (not counting shoes).

Before long they parted ways. It was only then that Roxy realized that she didn't even know his name.

… Teen Titans Teen Titans Teen Titans…

Two days later was Roxy's first day of school. She rushed around her dorm, putting her socks on, grabbing her pop tarts from the toaster, searching for her class schedule, and finally closing the door, only to open it five seconds later and grab her jacket and shoes.

He right cheek was discolored and still sore, but the swelling had gone down since she had been icing it.

She arrived at her first period chemistry class tardy.

"You're late," the teacher said before even looking up from his desk. When he did look up he said, "Miss Wayne, I presume."

"Grayson," she corrected.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My last name, it's Grayson, not Wayne."

"I have no Grayson on my role list."

"Administration mistake, Wayne is the last name of my adopted father."

The teacher seemed to accept that and said, "We were beginning our first lab. Since I already assigned partners for the rest of the class and we seem to have an odd number of students you will be allowed to choose the group you join. But choose quickly."

"Yes, sir."

"As I was saying..." the teacher began again as he turned to the chalkboard and began instructing the class in safety procedures for the lab.

Roxy sat next to her dorm mate, Crystal, who had left the dorm early that morning to talk with her friends before class started.

"What'd I miss?" she turned and whispered to Crys.

"Not much. Just the assigning of partners," she whispered back.

Roxy turned to the front of class and tuned into the teacher describing the lab.

When they got into their groups Roxy met her other partner, a tall blond boy with blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------

Five cookies goes to whoever can guess who the blond is. And you only get the cookies if you review and tell me. I'm not telepathic. :P R & R!


	10. Chapter 10

♥ It's Been a Long Time. ♥

------------------------------------------------

I won't bother with reasons for my absence other than writer's block. I've rewritten this chapter tons of times before it even turned out decent and going in the direction I wanted it to. My style of writing has been maturing (evil English teachers!! Well, it may be a good thing but it's hard to continue from something when I was a more immature writer.) and I won't deny the difficulty I've had when trying to come back to this chapter.

Hopefully, everything from now on will move more smoothly, since this is a bit of a transition chapter/getting into the real plot…

By the way, italics at the end will be the news report, normal is Titans talking. You'll see.

Chapter 10 - 

------------------------------------------------

Jason worked on wiping down tables just after the afternoon rush at the diner. He worked there as a cook/waiter. He had seen Roxy the weekend before as she left the diner, and had seen the creeps following her too. They had a tendency to cause trouble, especially toward girls. His shift ended at 8, so he followed them and made sure she was safe. Of course, he had an unpleasant meeting with her attackers, as seen in the last chapter.

As he worked in the back of the café, he pondered that day in school. He knew very well who the girl he met was: Roxanne Grayson, adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne, the multi-billionaire bachelor of Gotham. He knew this even before Crys had introduced them.

He still greeted her politely, as if he had never seen her before, and they got to work on their lab. Over the next few weeks, he came to know her, not as Bruce Wayne's daughter, but as herself: Roxy. He was surprised about a number of things about her. For instance, she was very comfortable around chemicals and in a laboratory.

However, his biggest shock came when he discovered that the new waitress at the diner was one Roxanne Grayson. He never expected her—a multi-billionaire's daughter—to work, and wait tables no less. But she did work, often times starting at the 5:30 shift just before the evening rush, when he tended to end his shift around 6.

It was on one of these days in February when she didn't come into work or call in sick that he got off work and decided to stop by her dorm—just to check and see if she was well.

Even before he reached the school, he heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights.

_♥ Earlier ♥ _

Roxy walked out of her bathroom—fully clothed and dressed for work—as she towel-dried her damp hair. She shivered at the wind from her window. She vaguely wondered who would open her bedroom window in the middle of winter, but did not dwell on the thought.

She walked over to close it, but as she did, a black gloved hand shot out and grabbed her outstretched arm, twisting it behind her back.

She struggled and succeeded in releasing her arm from its captor as she stumbled away from the window.

As she regained her balance and took a rehearsed fighting stance, the intruder stepped out from behind the curtains. Roxy did not recognize his black and orange suit, as one of the Titans might, but she realized that this man was not your average criminal. Perhaps it was the malicious glint in his eye that gave it away.

He, in turn, stood casually, as if he was used to people challenging him in such a way and thought nothing of it.

"I can't decide, are you early or late for Halloween?" Roxy asked not so innocently.

"I see you have taken after your brother," Slade remarked as he walked forward.

Roxy took his advances as an attack and reacted. Slade simply blocked and dodged her attacks, as if testing her, for that was exactly what he was doing.

"You are nearly as good as your brother, Miss Grayson," he taunted, knowing it would have one of two effects: distracting her from the attacks momentarily or angering her so that her attacks became careless and sloppy.

The former of these was true. At that point, Slade grabbed her arm and threw her at the wall across from the window. A distinct _Crack! _echoed through the room when she hit the wall.

He threw something toward the window and a loud blast rang through the air. Her vision became dark and shadowed. The sound of a voice and crackling flames resonated through her ears:

"Tell your brother, Miss Grayson. I'm back."

A cold circular object was placed in her hand and he closed her fingers around it.

------------------------------------------------

At the Tower, Cyborg was watching the evening news when breaking news report came on:

"_And we have some breaking news at a local private school with Debra on the scene. Debra."_

"_Thanks Ryan. Here we are at Pacific Bell college preparatory school here in Jump City-"_

"Hey Robin! Isn't that where Roxy started last month?"

"_-and there has been a fire of some sort on the fifth floor of the girls' dormitories."_

"Yeah, it is." Robin tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"_Fire officials say that the fire is well contained and there was only one known injury but have not released the name of the injured student or the cause of the blaze. They have confirmed, however, that the student in a female sophomore of the school."_

Robin's face paled behind his mask.

"_As you can see, Ryan, they are loading the injured student into the ambulance, and are rushing her to the hospital._

"_Wait, just one moment… They have released the identity and informations of the injured student. It is Roxanne Grayson. She is the adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne, a well-known multi-billionaire originally from Gotham City on the east coast."_

Robin smashed his fist into the wall and rushed out of the tower.

Each of the remaining Titans groaned as Raven said, "Here we go again."

------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Not particularly long but not all that short either. I am sorry it is so late, but it could not be helped. This is completely different than any of the other drafts I handwrote over the past few months. Trust me, this turned out way better than the rest of everything else I had previously tried writing for this chapter. More action too.

Also, I minorly changed the title from It's been a long, long time, to It's Been a Long Time.

Please don't forget to review! It's just a click away!


	11. Chapter 11

♥ It's Been a Long Time. ♥

------------------------------------------------

Italics are thoughts or flashback. You're smart enough to figure out which is which.

Despite the lack of reviews for the last chapter I hurried to write and type this chapter as fast as I could. It's also a bit longer than some of my other chapters. Please review for this chapter.

Chapter 11 

------------------------------------------------

Richard (Robin, but in civilian clothes) waited impatiently in the waiting room. To him, the staff of this hospital seemed completely incompetent. Wasn't he supposed to be able to see his sister? This was his only real family left. He should be with her; he should have been able to protect her.

_The staff isn't the only incompetent thing in this building, _his mind tortured him.

Finally the nurse came back.

"Mr. Grayson?"

Dick practically jumped at the sound. "Yes. How is she?"

"She's awake. The doctor is talking to her now, but you can go in for a few minutes."

Richard rushed off without so much as a thank you. He slowed when he got to her doorway.

The doctor was still talking to her as he entered the room.

"…A few days and you should be able to go home. We just need to keep you here for observation after that concussion and smoke inhalation. Now, I think you have a visitor," the doctor turned to Dick and left the room.

"Hey," he said quietly. "How are you?"

"Couple cracked ribs, a concussion and a scratchy throat, but I've had worse," Roxy replied quietly.

"Bruce called. He said he's on the way. I think he was getting ready for a party he was happy to avoid," Richard chuckled quietly.

Roxy smiled, but Dick could tell she was hiding something. Her eyes hadn't lit up with her smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He took her hand in his to comfort her.

"They say the explosion was caused by an electrical shortage?" she confirmed

"Right." Richard nodded.

"It wasn't. He was there."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "Wh-"

"Knock, Knock. Hey, we heard the patient was awake," Crys entered the room, followed by a tall and quiet blond.

"Hey Crys. This is my brother, Richard," she introduced them. "That's Crystal Miller and the guy behind her is Jason Caldwell."

Richard was irritated at the interruption, but smiled politely anyways. "Nice to meet you two," he said.

He felt Roxy open her fist and put a flat circular object in his hand. He looked at it curiously and ran out of the room when he saw it, mumbling some pathetic excuse about something he forgot.

It was an orange circle with a silver "S" in the middle.

Slade.

------------------------------------------------

Robin hurried back to the tower, realizing that Slade had hurt his _innocent, __little, __**baby**__ sister_ in order to get to him. He was a failure as a brother and protector. He was a failure as a Titan.

------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne arrived in Jump City early the next morning in his private jet. The media met him at the airport as he was rushed to a limo that would take him from the airport.

Roxy was already awake when Bruce arrived at her room. Well, technically all the reporters shouting questions had just awoken her. Not even mentioning the nurses grumbling about how hard it is to do their job and the flashing camera lights.

"Bruce, did you have to bring the paparazzi with you?" Roxy complained good-naturedly.

"It's part of the package. If you want, I could leave," he replied, pretending to walk out the door.

"Don't go. I need to talk to you," she said seriously, losing all forms of amusement in her now tired voice. "We need to wait for Richard though."

"I'll call him up."

Richard arrived fifteen minutes later, looking very tired and frazzled. Considering recent events, his appearance was very understandable.

"Do you know whose symbol this is, Roxy?" Richard inquired, almost desperately, as he held up the orange and silver "S" symbol.

"No."

"What symbol?" Bruce asked.

"The fire wasn't started by electrical shortages. A felon who goes by the name of Slade was there. He left this with Roxy," he answered.

"Care to elaborate, Roxy?" Bruce asked.

"I was getting ready for work when he showed up," she started…

"I hit my head pretty hard on the wall and he handed me that-" she pointed to the silver disk "-and told me to tell my brother that he's back. Then I blacked out and found myself here."

"Richard. You obviously have some sort of history with this man. Enlighten us?" Bruce said as more of a statement. He pieced everything together from their stories.

They spent most of the day talking about various things, topics ranging from Slade to school to Richard trying to interrogate Roxy about boys. Bruce left around lunchtime, due to some business matters he had left unfinished in Gotham. Richard, despite the continuing compulsion to protect his baby sister, also left so that he could track down Slade's next move.

Roxy received her next visitor after school. Crys had gone to her classes to pick up Roxy's homework.

"Hey, Roxy. I brought flowers," she said as she came into the room. "And though it may not be welcome, I brought your textbooks and homework too."

Roxy chuckled a little.

"So, did I miss anything interesting at school? Other than about six hours' worth of homework, of course."

"Jason's a hero. All the kids heard what he did yesterday and he's suddenly popular."

"What did he do?"

"You mean you don't know? He was the one who rescued you from the fire."

Needless to say, Roxy was stunned. Crys continued talking.

"He was crazy when he came back to school last night, asking where you were. I had thought you were at work or I would have told the firemen but he just ran straight into the building to rescue you."

------------------------------------------------

_Jason ran up to the crowd. He saw Crys and breathlessly asked where Roxy was. When she replied "the café" he knew she had gotten caught in the blaze._

_He didn't even remember running up the stairs into the building. The fire had been fairly contained, not yet spreading through the entire building, but the wind had helped to slow its progress toward the west of the building._

_He ran into the living room and kitchen portion of the room he knew Roxy and Crys shared. From there he opened various doorways that might lead him to his friend._

_No. Coat closet. No. Bathroom. Bedroom? No Roxy, must be Crys's._

_He felt more heat coming from the last door. When he opened it he found himself staring into the eye of a mask man. One he had learned the profile of some time ago._

_Slade._

"_Well, well, well. The third to don the Red X suit," Slade chuckled slightly. "I must admit this is almost unexpected."_

_Jason coughed at the smoke as Slade made his escape through the hole in the wall. One that had undoubtedly caused the fire when Slade made it._

_Roxy moaned to his left. He bent over her and picked her up. The smoke was beginning to affect his thinking._

------------------------------------------------

Jason started awake in his fifth period class. His memories had begun to haunt him.

_"The third to don the Red X suit."_

------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was a bit of a filler chapter (a little awkward too, in my opinion). You now know more of what exactly happened with Slade and everything. Also, I realized that I never said who Jason (aka: the blond from Chapter 9) was in the last chapter. This chapter says it all though. Most of you were right, Red X, but there was, of course, a twist of my own making as seen here. I couldn't make it too obvious for you. The question is—who was the _second_ Red X? (Robin was first, obviously.) Don't worry, all will be revealed in time.

Review please!

-Simplegrl


End file.
